Closing hinges are known that include a box-shaped hinge body and a pivot reciprocally coupled to allow a closing element, such as a door, a shutter or the like, to rotate between an open position and a closed position.
Generally, these hinges include a hinge body and a pivot reciprocally coupled to allow the closing element to rotate between the open and the closed positions.
These known hinges further include a working chamber internal to the box-shaped hinge body that slidingly houses a plunger member.
Examples of such hinges are known from documents EP0756663, U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,869 and EP2148033.
These hinges are susceptible to be improved, particularly with regard to their duration through time.